The present invention relates to a bearing detachment device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a bearing detachment device which is easily operated.
A heavy bearing has a weight between fifty kilograms and two hundred kilograms. Therefore, the heavy bearing should be carried by many persons in order to assemble the heavy bearing on a machine or to detach the heavy bearing from the machine. However, it is dangerous to carry, assemble or detach the heavy bearing.
An object of the present invention is to provide a bearing detachment device which is operated easily.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a bearing detachment device which is operated safely.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a bearing detachment device which can eliminate a stress concentration.
Accordingly, a bearing detachment device comprises a main panel, a pneumatic cylinder, a plurality of.support rods, a plurality of catch plates, a fast positioning device, a plurality of oblong blocks, a plurality of connecting bars, and a cylindrical block. The main panel has a center hole to receive the pneumatic cylinder, a hanging ring having a circular hole, a plurality of lugs, a plurality of bottom grooves, and a threaded recess. Each lug has a pivot aperture. Each oblong block has a threaded hole. Each support rod has at least a threaded pillar inserted in the oblong block, a plurality of threaded apertures, and an embossed pattern. Each oblong block is inserted in the corresponding bottom groove. Each catch plate has two end claws and at least a pivot hole. Each connecting bar has a first circular aperture and a second circular aperture. Each connecting bar is inserted in the corresponding lug. A bolt passes through the corresponding first circular aperture and the corresponding pivot aperture to fasten the corresponding connecting bar and the corresponding lug together. A screw passes through the corresponding second circular aperture and the corresponding pivot hole to fasten the corresponding connecting bar and the corresponding catch plate together. The fast positioning device is disposed on the main panel. The fast positioning device has a pair of clamping plates, a pair of gears engaging with each other, each gear disposed on the corresponding clamping plate, a pair of pillars, each pillar disposed on the corresponding clamping plate, a spring connected to the pillars, and two disk columns. Each gear has a positioning aperture to receive the corresponding disk column. A fastener is inserted in the threaded recess. Each clamping plate has an end groove to enclose the fastener. The clamping plates clamp the pneumatic cylinder. The pneumatic cylinder has a periphery recess, a drive rod having an end block, a first pull ring, a second pull ring, a first gas release joint, a second gas release joint, a first handle, and a second handle. The cylindrical block has an oblong groove and a threaded column to engage with the end block.